When using a communication apparatus to access and interact with various network sites of a computer network such as the Internet, a user is presented with a wide variety of online content. For example, in addition to primary content of a network site being accessed, the user is often presented with advertising content that provides one or more online advertisements.
In order to improve their effectiveness, online advertisements presented to a user are typically targeted using various techniques that take into account different factors, such as online behavior of the user (i.e., behavioral targeting), a geographic location (e.g., a country or city) of the user, or the primary content of an accessed network site (i.e., contextual targeting). Although existing techniques are useful to some extent, their degree of advertisement targeting is limited by information that they use in determining which ads to present to users. In particular, since they are typically confined to using information that is derived from online activities of users (e.g., browsing histories, search engine queries, etc.) and/or that is insufficiently precise or specific (e.g., in terms of geographic location of users), existing ad targeting techniques are limited in their ability to precisely target ads to users.
Limitations similar to those imposed on existing ad targeting techniques are often imposed on techniques used to tailor or otherwise determine elements of primary content of a network site that are to be presented to a user. As such, in some cases, elements of primary content of a network site that are to be presented to a user may not be tailored or customized as precisely as the network site's operator may want, possibly adversely affecting the user's experience in visiting the network site.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for methods and systems that enable more precise targeting or tailoring of online advertisements or other online content elements that are presented to users.